Amigo in Distress
by brennan mulwray
Summary: Dr. Palance is in trouble, Brennan gets hurt in the proccess of helping him. BrenShal, a little JesseEmma. Adam and someone. Review! COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter One: Lies, Jokes, and Chases

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a cardboard box out on a street. No wait, I stole that.  
  
This fic has Dr. (Bill as I call him) Palance in it from the Shadows of Darkness ep. However, there s no Lexa. Adam and Emma are in it though. BrenShal and maybe JesseEmma.  
  
Chapter One: Lies, Jokes, and Chases  
  
"You have no chance pinning down a feral." Jesse said as he watched the two spar. Brennan smirked and kept trying. "You know he's right." Shalimar said, blocking Brennan every time.  
  
"Well you can't seem to pin me down either." Brennan said laughing. "Just wait." Shalimar teased. Just then Emma came in the room. "Hey guys." Emma called. Brennan turned to look at her, but realized his mistake too late.  
  
Shalimar swept his feet out from under him, causing him to come crashing down. What Shalimar didn't expect though, was for Brennan to hit his head hard on the Dojo floor. When Brennan didn't move, Shalimar bent down next to him. "Brennan, you ok?" She asked looking at him.  
  
Brennan sat up and groaned. "What?" He asked confused. "Who are you?" he asked Shalimar. "Where am I?" Brennan asked looking around. "Oh no. Emma go get Adam!" Shalimar shouted, not taking her eyes off Brennan. 'Please no.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Who's Emma? Who's Adam? What's going on?" Brennan asked still grabbing his head. "This is all my fault." Shalimar muttered. As Adam came running into the room, Shalimar turned her head away from Brennan.  
  
Just then, Brennan smirked and turned himself over, pinning the feral to the ground. "Ha ha!" Brennan laughed aloud. "Gotcha!" Brennan was laughing hysterically, joined almost immediately by Jesse. Adam realized what was going on and simply smiled. Emma laughed quietly with relief.  
  
"You cheated!" Shalimar screamed trying to fight her way out of Brennan's control. "You fell for it!" Brennan said, still laughing. Shalimar let out an aggravated growl and Brennan reluctantly let her up.  
  
"Anyway," Brennan said getting up, "What was it you wanted Emma?" Emma had to think for a second before replying. "Oh yeah, Adam wanted me to get all of you for a lab scan." Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan all groaned and protested. "I know you guys don't like it, but I want to make sure you're all ok." Adam said sincerely.  
  
"Alright, but Shal's first." Brennan said with a smirk. "What? No!" the feral complained, hitting Brennan on the arm. "Brennan pinned you, you're going first." Jesse said smiling. "That's it! I'll get you back!" Shalimar threatened Brennan as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Once the scans were complete, Adam came out to where the team was gathered. "Everyone's alright!" Adam said cheerfully. "Go back to whatever you were doing and please try not to kill each other!" Adam said looking directly at Shalimar.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Shalimar challenged Brennan to a rematch and Jesse watched again. Emma went to meditate in her room, and Adam headed back to the lab.  
  
After a few minutes of sparing, Shalimar still hadn't got back at Brennan. "I thought ferals were supposed to be fast!" Brennan taunted Shalimar. "I'm just getting started." Shalimar spat back.  
  
After a long period of time, the two decided to take a break. Brennan went in his room to take a shower, but was stopped by Emma. "Brennan! We have to do something!" Emma said concerned. "Whoa Emma! Slow down. What's wrong?" Brennan asked suspicion building.  
  
"You friend, Dr. Palance." Emma started. "Yeah what about him?" Brennan asked anxiously. "I think he's in trouble. I got a hit off him. Brennan, I think we should go see if he's alright." Brennan thought for a second before replying. "Okay. Emma, stay here. Please don't tell anyone about this I don't want anyone getting involved."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Brennan ran past Emma, to the garage. As fast as he could, he fried the tracking device on the car, and took off his comm. link. He used his electricity to start the car and sped off before anyone could stop him.  
  
After seeing Brennan fly by her room, Shalimar went to find out where he went. When she got to the garage, he was already gone. Shalimar ripped off the tracking device on a different car and threw her comm. link behind her as she sped off after Brennan.  
  
"Adam!" Jesse called looking at the computer monitor with awe. "Brennan and Shalimar have both disabled their comm. links." Jesse explained, typing furiously at the keyboard. "Their last live feed was coming from the garage." Adam nodded and ran towards the garage.  
  
"Two of the cars are gone." Adam told Jesse trough his ring. "See if you can track them." Jesse nodded and got to work.  
  
When Adam returned, Jesse sighed in disappointment. "Adam, they somehow disabled the tracking devices on the two cars. We have no way of finding them." Jesse stated grumpily. "Maybe we do." Adam said quietly, thinking out loud.  
  
"Emma." Adam called into his ring. I need you out here. Now."  
  
'Great.' Emma thought knowing what this would be about. 'Now what?' Emma asked herself, walking slowly down the hall. 'Lie to Adam or to Brennan?' Emma chewed her bottom lip nervously as she made a tough decision. 'I hope he forgives me.'  
  
I know it wasn't that long, but I don't write very long chapters. I'll try to make them a little longer, but no promises. I hope you all like my fic so far! Thanks for reading and please, please, please! Review!!! Thanks! :D 


	2. Chapter Two: Assassination Attempt

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, nothing, nadda. Zip, zero zilch.  
  
Chapter Two: Assassination Attempt  
  
There was a loud knock on his door, and Bill Palance got off the couch to answer it. As he opened the door he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Brennan!" the doctor said happily. "Hey doc." Brennan said with a smile. "Come in! Come in!" Bill insisted. "So what brings you here today?" The older man asked, allowing Brennan to come in, then shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well.." Brennan hesitated. Dr. Palance looked at him questionably. "Do you need something?" Bill asked his young friend. "No." Brennan answered simply. "It's just," Brennan paused for a second. "Emma had a feeling you weren't okay." Brennan finally finished. He waited for a response, but only got a laugh.  
  
'He's insulting Emma's powers?' Brennan wondered. 'No, that's not like him.' "Emma probably just connected with me while I was choking earlier." The doctor said with another small laugh. "I'm fine Brennan."  
  
Brennan laughed once himself. 'That's not it.' He thought. 'Something's going to happen. I have to stay here.' "Well then," Brennan said aloud. "I guess I can just visit then." The elemental suggested. "Great!" His friend agreed. "Coffee?" Bill asked. Seeing Brennan nod, the doc left him to make himself at home.  
  
Bill went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He set the cups on the counter and turned around to get the coffee. When he turned around, he practically ran into something. "Brennan, you startled me." The doctor said looking up at the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Bill asked, noticing it wasn't Brennan. The stranger didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out a knife and raised it. The man stayed that was for a second smiling at his terrified victim. As he brought the knife down, he was knocked to the ground by an arc of electricity.  
  
The knife dropped onto the floor, inches away from the petrified doctor. "Doc, you alright?" Brennan asked running towards his friend. "Yeah." Bill replied, staring at the knife. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Next time call for me." Brennan advised. Brennan stood up and helped Dr. Palance up. As Brennan turned around, he found himself ten feet away from three other men. All of them with guns pointed at Brennan and Bill.  
  
"Don't move!" one of them threatened. "Doc, get down." Brennan said. Dr. Palance slowly got down behind the counter. One of the guns men smirked and let off a warning shot one foot from Brennan's head.  
  
Brennan smirked back. Brennan flexed his fingers and smirked again. Looking at his hands, Brennan charged his tesla coils and shot them at two of the three guys. They instantly went down. Brennan dodged the bullets of the third gunman, running around the counter.  
  
Before Brennan could let of another arc, the gunman fired a direct hit. Brennan cried out in agony, and fell onto one leg. The gunman approached Brennan, gun still pointed. When Brennan was at point blank, the elemental grabbed the man's gun and twisted it around. The man still held his gun, and smacked Brennan across the face with it.  
  
Brennan, falling onto his back, used his right leg to sweep the other man's legs from beneath him. The gunman threw his gun and fell onto the hard floor. The man was almost instantly back up though, and ran for his gun.  
  
Just then, the door was kicked off its hinges. The blonde feral launched herself at the gunman and knocked him to the ground. She pinned him and knocked him out with a series of punches to the face.  
  
"Way to go Shal!" Brennan said with a smile. "Shalimar?" Dr. Palance asked standing up. Shalimar looked from Dr. Palance to Brennan. She instantly was at Brennan's side. Shalimar gasped in horror at what had happened.  
  
Seeing her face, Brennan smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Shal, really." He lied. Shalimar hugged Brennan, almost in tears. "We have to get you back to Adam. Now." Shalimar said firmly.  
  
"Adam." Shalimar called into her finger. "Adam?" Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "You may want to make sure it's on before you try talking through it." Brennan laughed. Shalimar looked at her bare finger and laughed at herself. The smile didn't last long.  
  
"Do you have yours?" Shalimar asked nervous. Brennan shook his head and Shalimar sighed. "Now what?" she asked aloud, but mainly speaking to herself. 'Please let him be alright.' She prayed tears forming in her eyes.  
  
That's Chapter two! Hope you liked it! Thanks to all you who reviewed chapter one! Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. But please review anyway! Btw: if anyone wants to read a B/S and J/E fic, read my fic New Life. It's sequel to Joint Forces, but you don't need to read Joint Forces first. Its only one chapter, so it's really short. Anyway, if you want to, please read it. Thanks! :D (normally I wouldn't "advertise" my other fics, but I haven't had too many readers, so I'm hoping to get more!)  
  
Amanda: thanks a lot! :D this is mainly a B/S centric story, but I'll try to put in some J/E.  
  
K. C: you're a A/E fan eh? Well, there will probably not be any A/E, (sorry!) but please still read it!  
  
brennan_n_shalimar_fan: thanks!!! :D you didn't exactly find out what Emma did yet, but I'm sure that will be in next chapter.  
  
louise: thanks for the review! :D Glad you like it with Adam and Emma in it. Mutant X was better with them. Not Lexa.  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks a bunch!!! :D I'm glad you like my stuff! I hope you read New Life! It's got major B/S and lots of J/E.  
  
Reveiwer: yeah I know what you mean. If you're a J/E fan, maybe you would like to read my other (new) fic New Life.  
  
Viviana: thank you so much! :D I love B/S, don't you? Again, if you want to, check out New Life it has huge B/S as well as J/E.  
  
Bri: thanks! You always review on my stuff! :D thanks!  
  
Cammy~: I'll try to find Adam someone. No promises. Any suggestions? Thanks for the review!!! :D 


	3. Chapter Three: Back and Forth

Disclaimer: Happy Valentines Day!!! I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Back and Forth  
  
Meanwhile at Sanctuary:  
  
"Adam, I told you I don't know where they went!" Emma lied. "Alright." Adam said trying to calm himself down. Emma looked at the floor and hoped she was doing the right thing. Adam thought to himself or a while before walking out of the lab.  
  
"You ok?" Jesse asked once Adam was gone. "Yeah." Emma said, faking a smile. "I'm just a little worried about Shal and Brennan." She said avoiding eye contact.  
  
Jesse smiled a little and laughed. "I know you're not telling the truth." Jesse told her. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course I'm telling the truth!" Emma protested. "I'm not sure if Adam believes you," Jesse continued. "But I don't." Emma sighed and said nothing.  
  
"I won't tell Adam." Jesse promised. "But, do you know where Brennan and Shalimar went?" Emma was silent for a moment. She chewed her lower lip and slowly nodded her head. "Please don't tell him." Emma pleaded. "I won't." the molecular replied. "So, where did they go?"  
  
"Dr. Palance's house." Emma answered. "I told Brennan I got a hit off Bill. I shouldn't have told him that." Emma mentally kicked herself. "It's not your fault." Jesse said trying to comfort Emma. "Brennan went after him on his own. He should know by now not to do that." Jesse paused for a second. "Besides, if anything happens to them, they can just let us know." Jesse finished with a small smile.  
  
"And how will they do that Jesse?" Emma asked remembering how they both deactivated their comm. links. "Just because they took them off, doesn't mean they don't still have them." Jesse explained.  
  
"Well I have a feeling they don't still have them." Emma said concerned. "Come on." Jesse said sticking out a hand to help Emma up. "Let's go see if their comms are in the garage." Emma took his hand as he led her to the garage.  
  
Dr. Palance's house:  
  
"We should get you to a hospital." Bill suggested looking at Brennan. "No." Brennan replied while getting help up by Shalimar. "We can't do that." Brennan said sitting down in a chair.  
  
Bill looked at his younger friend questionably. "We don't have insurance, and we couldn't afford it." Brennan said looking at Dr. Palance while Shalimar put his feet up. "We'll just drive back to Sanctuary." Brennan said.  
  
"That takes way too long!" Shalimar protested. "Shal! We don't have any other choice." Brennan said truthfully. Shalimar was quiet for a second before agreeing. "Fine. But I'm driving." Brennan smiled. "Let's go then."  
  
"Wait." Shalimar said looking around. "Oh no." "What?" Brennan asked, not sure what the feral was upset about. "They're gone." Brennan was confused at first, but looking beyond Shalimar, he saw that the assassins we no longer there. "Good, they left." Brennan said relieved.  
  
"Oh no they didn't." Shalimar said, her eyes flashing yellow. 'Great.' Brennan thought. 'This should be fun.' "Bill." Shalimar whispered. "Get over here." Obeying Shalimar, Dr. Palance rushed over to where the two mutants were and stood behind Shalimar.  
  
"Shal, let's just get out of here." Brennan suggested. "No way Brennan. I'm getting them back." Shalimar argued running out of the kitchen. "Shal!" Brennan called after her, but she was already gone.  
  
Sanctuary:  
  
"Adam." Jesse called into his ring. "We found both of their comms." Adam didn't reply at first. "Adam?" Jesse called wondering if their leader heard him. "Ok Jesse." Adam answered. "Emma you there?" Emma heard her ring say.  
  
"Yeah Adam, what is it?" Emma asked looking at Jesse. "I want you to see if you can connect to them telempathically. Maybe we'll be able to find out where they went." Emma smiled and replied, "Sure Adam, I'll see what I can do." Once the connection was dropped Emma and Jesse started laughing simultaneously.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Jesse asked, walking Emma to her room. "I'm not sure yet." Emma said. "Hopefully they'll be back before I have to make up something." Jesse laughed and followed Emma into her room.  
  
"You want to watch a movie?" Emma asked shutting her bedroom door. "Sure." Jesse said. "You don't think Adam will find out?" He asked as Emma set up the movie. "Probably not." Emma said.  
  
"He knows it can take a while when I'm meditating. If he gets suspicious, I'll hide you, and pretend I've been meditating all along." Emma laughed. Jesse agreed and the started the movie.  
  
Dr. Palance's house:  
  
"I took care of them." Shalimar said return a few minutes later. Brennan laughed thankful she didn't get hurt. "They're all tied to chairs in your room." Shalimar explained to Bill. "The police are on their way. Now is a good time to leave." The feral suggested.  
  
The two guys agreed and Shalimar gave Bill the keys to start the car. "Careful." Shalimar said helping Brennan up. "Are you my crutch?" Brennan asked with a smirk. Shalimar smiled. "Only until we get to Sanctuary." She said. "Aww." Brennan complained. Shalimar laughed, giving Brennan a soft kiss. "Let's go."  
  
Shalimar helped Brennan to the car and laid him out in the back seats. Bill sat in the passenger seat and Shalimar, of course, drove. Once everyone was in, Shalimar put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.  
  
Well, I hope you all liked that one! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean so much! :D  
  
Laily: Thanks! A little J/E in this chapter. If you want more J/E from me, check out my fic New Life. :D  
  
K. C: help me out! Suggestions are most than welcome. Find me someone for Adam! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks! Glad you liked the fight scene! :D  
  
Bri: thanks! :D you're great! B/S forever! :D  
  
PeTiTeCaT: thanks! :D glad you liked that part! He he! :D 


	4. Chapter Four: The Drive

Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter Four: The Drive  
  
It was ten minutes into the drive, and the car was dead silent. "At least put some music on." Brennan complained, wincing at the pain in his leg. "No." Shalimar argued. Brennan sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Tilting his head against the inside of the car he started to fall asleep. "Stay with me." Shalimar said looking into her review mirror. "Wake me up when we get to Sanctuary." Brennan said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Stay awake." Shalimar told him. "Come on Brennan, talk to me." Brennan groaned. "I just want to sleep." Shalimar increased her speed. "I know." She told him. "Just hang in there a little longer." Brennan opened his eyes and tried to make himself wake up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dr. Palance asked, helping Brennan stay awake. "I'll live." Brennan said with a smirk. "How have you been?" Brennan asked trying to start a conversation. "Pretty good until today." Bill answered honestly.  
  
"Yeah." Brennan acknowledged his answer. "Why were they trying to kill you?" Brennan asked his friend. Bill shook his head before replying, "I honestly don't know." Shalimar looked at Dr. Palance. "You can't think of any reason?" She asked, unconvinced.  
  
Bill shook his head once again. "They were probably just a couple random criminals, looking for trouble." Bill told them. "Yeah, maybe." Shalimar said. "You still alright back there?" Shalimar said looking at Brennan.  
  
"Yeah." He replied simply. "How long to you think it will take us to get to Sanctuary?" He asked, the pain in his leg increasing by the minute. "An hour, max." Shalimar said with concern. "Are you sure you're going to make it?" Shalimar asked, worried. "Its not like I really have a choice." Brennan said with a small laugh.  
  
Shalimar flew down the deserted road barely paying attention to it. Before she knew it, a cop was behind her. Blaring his siren and flashing his lights, he signaled them to pull over. "Oh come on!" Shalimar complained. "Just pull over Shal." Brennan said. The feral sighed and pulled the car over.  
  
The cop car pulled over behind them and the officer slowly got out of his car. "Could you move any slower?" Shalimar muttered under her breath. "In a bit of a hurry, are we?" The officer asked looking into the car. "Actually, yes, we are. See, my boy-" she suddenly stopped, "my friend here," Shalimar said pointing to Brennan, "got shot in the leg." She explained with irritation.  
  
"Oh." The man said with surprise. "I'm sorry. Go ahead." He said quickly dismissing them and running back to his car. Shalimar rolled her eyes and pulled back onto the road.  
  
Brennan laughed quietly at her 'slip of the tongue.' "I heard that." She said smirking at Brennan. "And I heard what you almost said." Brennan said smiling. "Sorry I made a mistake." Shalimar said, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Don't be." Brennan said, still smiling. The threesome laughed and all was silent.  
  
"So," Bill said breaking the silence. "What kind of technology does Sanctuary have, that's better than a hospitals?" He asked knowing that they could have gotten to a hospital much faster than Sanctuary. "Let's just say Adam's more advanced." Brennan said, unable to quite explain it. Bill smiled but said nothing.  
  
It was silent in the car once again as everyone tried to think of a way to make conversation. "You still hanging in there?" Shalimar asked, not able to think of anything else. "Oh yeah." Brennan said. "I feel great." He laughed.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't just leave by yourself without telling anyone where you're going." Shalimar told him. "Yeah I know." Brennan said. "But I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Thanks for showing up though." Brennan said with a smile. "That's what friends are for right?" Shalimar asked. "Yeah." Brennan answered, almost laughing at the word 'friends.'  
  
"So how did you know to come?" Shalimar asked. Before Brennan could answer, a black car flew out in front of them causing Shalimar to slam on the brakes.  
  
Everyone was jerked forwards, causing Shalimar and Bill to fall into their now tight seat belts. Brennan, however, was thrown against the front seats, and fell to the floor, crying out in agony. As the brake was released, Shalimar and Bill both hit their heads, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Hope you liked it! I know I haven't had much J/E yet, (or anything with Adam) but there will be some! Maybe not next chapter (I'm not sure yet) but I have an idea about later (not really an idea about Adam, but keep the suggestions coming!). Anyway, be sure to review, and I'll update when I can!  
  
I just noticed, I get fewer reviews each chapter. That can't be good. *sob*  
  
PeTiTeCaT: nope, not the end yet! Thanks for always reviewing! :D  
  
K. C: lol! Thanks for the suggestion! I'll be sure to use it later on! :D thanks for the review!  
  
Elemental Psionic: thanks a lot! :D please continue to review! Glad you like it! 


	5. Chapter Five: Coming Home

Disclaimer: I own a wild imagination, a strange personality, and a tiny bit of money. That's about it!  
  
Just for you J/E fans, this chapter has some J/E in it. There will be more, probably nest chapter. Next chapter will probably be the last, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy chapter five!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Coming Home  
  
Brennan was lying immobile on the car floor. After a couple minutes he congregated enough energy to push his upper body off the floor.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan called looking towards the drivers seat. "Shal?" Brennan asked again, a little louder this time. "Doc?" the elemental called looking left. 'Great.' Brennan said to himself. 'They're both unconscious.  
  
Brennan propped himself up, putting his legs on the back seat. He leaned backwards between the front two seats. "Hey." Brennan called softly, touching Shalimar's face gently. "Shal, wake up." He said, still speaking quietly. Shalimar moved a little and opened her eyes.  
  
"Brennan?" She asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded. "Are you alright?" Brennan asked looking at the seatbelt burn on her neck. "Yeah, I think." Shalimar said. "What happened?" Brennan looked at Bill before returning his attention to Shalimar. "Someone pulled out in front of us and you slammed on the brakes to avoid an accident." Brennan said looking back over at his friend.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Shalimar asked seeing Bill. 'She doesn't remember.' Brennan thought. "Oh." Shalimar said quietly as she started to remember. "Brennan! Are you ok?!" Shalimar cried suddenly. "So you do remember." Brennan said with a smirk. "I'm fine." He answered with a small smile.  
  
"Doc?" Brennan asked looking at Bill. "Brennan." Dr. Palance said looking at Brennan. "Are you hurt?" Brennan asked looking at Bill. "No." Bill said after making sure he was all right. "Shal," Brennan said turning back towards her. "Are you all right to drive?"  
  
Shalimar let out a small laugh. "I'm fine." She answered. "Really." Brennan sighed. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
Sanctuary:  
  
"I can't believe Adam still hasn't said anything." Jesse said watching Emma take out the movie. "He probably lost track of time doing some research or something." Emma said sitting on her bed next to Jesse. "Yeah." He agreed, smiling at Emma.  
  
"I wonder why they're not back yet." Emma said nervously. "Calm down Emma." Jesse said. "I'm sure they're fine. They probably stopped for a cappuccino or something." He said. "Yeah, maybe." Emma said returning his smile.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Emma got a hit off him and had to force back a huge smile. Jesse slowly leaned in towards Emma. Emma did the same to Jesse. Finally, their lips touched and the couple was instantly caught in a passionate kiss. Too soon, however, Emma's door opened on them.  
  
"Emma?" Adam called entering her room. The two broke apart just after Adam looked up. "Yeah?" Emma asked, almost laughing at the surprised face Adam was making. Adam looked from Emma to Jesse, and then back at Emma.  
  
"Um, nothing from Brennan or Shalimar?" Adam said ignoring what he had just witnessed. "Nope." Emma said. "Sorry." Adam simply nodded and left Emma's room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Emma and Jesse looked at each other and exploded with laughter.  
  
In the car, on the road, on the way to Sanctuary:  
  
"Almost there." Shalimar announced. "How are you hanging in there?" She asked Brennan. "Just peachy." Brennan said, once again lying across the back seats.  
  
Dr. Palance was asleep in the passenger seat and was snoring quietly. "Doesn't take much for him to fall asleep does it?" Shalimar said smiling. "Well, you can't blame him. He's had a rough day." Shalimar nodded as she turned the car to the right.  
  
"I wonder if Emma told Adam." Brennan said aloud. "About what?" Shalimar said thinking she missed something. "This." Brennan explained. "Emma told me that something was going to happen to Dr. Palance. That's how I knew to come." He finished. "Oh, ok." Shalimar said, understanding.  
  
"Finally, we're here." She said pulling up to Sanctuary. "Garage door open." Shalimar said. Nothing happened. "Garage door open." Shalimar repeated. Shalimar looked worried at Brennan. "Why isn't it working?" She asked. "I don't know." Brennan told her.  
  
"Just open it with the button." He suggested. Shalimar nodded and pressed the small button next to the dashboard. "Why isn't it working?!" Shalimar asked again, getting aggravated. Bill awoke with a snap when Shalimar shouted. "Sorry." She said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"What's happening?" Bill asked noticing that they were stopped in front of a huge rock. "Sanctuary's garage door won't open." Shalimar said flashing her eyes at the door. "I don't think that will help, Shal." Brennan laughed, knowing what she was doing. "Any ideas?" She asked returning her eyes to their normal appearance. "Yeah." Brennan said.  
  
"Help me get out of here." He said. "Are you serious?" Shalimar asked. "Yeah." Brennan said. Shalimar got out of the car, and helped Brennan to get out. "Okay, set me down." Brennan said holding on to Shalimar. "What are you going to do?" Shalimar asked, after lowering him to the ground. "Just watch." Brennan said.  
  
He revolved his hands around each other concentrating all his energy on them. Small bolts of electricity formed between them and he quickly shot them at the door. Before they even hit the door, Brennan fell back, unconscious.  
  
The End! (of that chapter)  
  
Hope you liked it! Oh! I just thought of something I have to say! (besides thanks for all the awesome reviews) I got my autographed pic of Victoria Pratt on Thursday! :D It was cool! I can't wait to get Victor's!!! :D I should be getting Forbes too! Anyway, just had to say that. Oh! And next chapter will probably be the last. More B/S and J/E to come! And a surprise pairing too! (hint: it has to do with Adam! :D he he!) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They really mean a lot! I love you all!!! :D  
  
Lisa: Sorry you don't like them! I can't help but be evil! Forgive me! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
K. C: Thank you so much for all your reviews! They are so encouraging! Please keep it up! Thanks! :D  
  
Loveconquers: glad you like it! Thanks so much for the review! It means a lot! :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: glad you liked that part! Thanks for always reviewing! :D  
  
Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental: he he! Glad you are getting into it! lol! Thanks for the review! :D 


	6. Chapter Six: Endings

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? Don't you get it? I don't own it! For the sixth time!!!  
  
I think you'll all like this chapter. Maybe. I hope so. This is the last chapter, but it's pretty long. There's B/S, J/E, and A/?. he he! Enjoy! (and review!) :D  
  
Chapter Six: Endings  
  
Shalimar smiled as the garage door opened. "Nice work." She said, turning around. "Brennan?" She asked seeing him lying on the ground. Shalimar ran to his side and checked his pulse. She let out a sigh of relief and looked towards Bill.  
  
"We need to get him inside." She said. Dr. Palance pulled the car in, and Shalimar pulled Brennan into the garage. The door shut without difficulty. 'Go figure.' Shalimar thought with a frown. "Okay. Let's go." She told Bill and they picked Brennan up. "Easy on his leg." She told him as she walked backwards into Sanctuary.  
  
"Adam!" She yelled, after getting in. "Adam!" When she didn't get an answer she looked at Bill. "This way to the lab." Shalimar said leading the way. When they got in the lab, Shalimar and Bill gently set Brennan down in the examination chair. "Be right back." Shalimar said and ran off, calling Adam's name.  
  
"Adam!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Shalimar?" Adam answered coming around the corner. "We were worried about you." Adam said relieved. "Where's Brennan?" he asked looking around. "In the lab." Shalimar explained in a hurry. "He unconscious. Adam, we have to hurry." Shalimar said pulling his arm and returning to the lab.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Adam asked while running next to Shalimar. She didn't answer. Adam entered the lab immediately followed by Shalimar. Adam saw Dr. Palance next to an unconscious and bloody Brennan. "What happened?" Adam asked rushing to Brennan's side.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan sadly for a second before replying. "He got shot." She said quietly, fighting back tears. "Adam, help him." Shalimar begged. Adam nodded and started working. "Why don't you two get something to eat?" Adam suggested, hoping they would leave. Shalimar nodded slowly, and was torn away from Brennan by Bill.  
  
Going into the kitchen, Shalimar and Bill saw Emma and Jesse. "Shal!" Emma said standing up. "Everything alright?" She asked looking from Shalimar to Dr. Palance. Shalimar didn't say anything. Instead, she sat down and rested her elbows on the table. Her face fell into her hands and she started to cry.  
  
Emma paused for a second before slowly walking over to Shalimar. Crouching down next to her, she began to rub her back to comfort her. "He'll be okay." Emma whispered in Shalimar's ear. "I know it." Shalimar lifted her face and looked at Emma. "Thanks." Shalimar whispered before pulling Emma into a hug.  
  
Trying to distract Shalimar, the foursome started a conversation about Shalimar and Jesse as kids at Sanctuary. They also included anything they could think of that would make the feral laugh. It seemed to be working, and Shalimar's mind seemed to be a bit more at peace.  
  
After a while, Adam came in to see the bunch laughing and smiling. None of them noticed Adam yet. Adam positioned himself comfortably against the doorframe and watched them for a few minutes. He was about to leave when he heard Shalimar ask, "Are you going to come in or stand there all day?" Adam smiled looking at the back of Shalimar's head.  
  
She turned to face him, as did the others. Adam walked further into the room, but stopped before he reached the table. "How is he?" Shalimar asked, no longer smiling. Adam sighed. Shalimar didn't know how to interpret that. 'Was it a good sigh or a bad one?' Shalimar wondered, waiting for Adam to continue.  
  
Shalimar was about to burst with suspense when Adam said, "He's doing good." Adam couldn't help but smile. Shalimar smiled too. "He'll be on crutches for anywhere from three to six weeks, but he'll be alright." Shalimar almost laughed. "I want to see his face when you tell him that!" She said making everyone smile. "Yeah, I can't wait." Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" Shalimar asked, wanting to talk to him. "Probably within a half an hour." Adam said, glad to see Shalimar happy. Adam sat down to join the conversation, but Shalimar left to be with Brennan when he woke up.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Brennan slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. He felt something on his hand. He looked down to see another hand holding his. Brennan smiled when he saw Shalimar looking at him.  
  
Brennan thought for a second, remembering what happened. "It worked?" Brennan asked. Shalimar smiled again and nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked, not able to take her eyes off him. "Alright." Brennan said. "How long was I out?" "Not long." Shalimar said. "An hour, probably."  
  
Brennan nodded before asking, "Where's everyone else?" Shalimar thought for a second before answering. "They're all in the kitchen. I'll go get them if you want me to." She said, starting to get up. "No." Brennan said, still holding Shalimar's hand. "I like it like this." He said with a smile.  
  
They talked for about ten minutes, until the others came in. "Hey, you're up." Adam said cheerfully. "Yup." Brennan said looking around at everyone. "What's the damage?" Brennan asked unhappily. "Well," Adam sighed. "You'll be on crutches for a few weeks, but that's all." Brennan groaned, disapproving.  
  
Adam chuckled. "Be thankful I'm not putting you in a wheelchair." Adam said. Brennan laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky there." After a small silence, Adam asked, "So what exactly did happen?" Brennan looked at Emma but she nodded.  
  
"Emma got a hit off Dr. Palance. She said he was going to be in trouble. So I left to see him. I got there and everything was fine. After a few minutes, there were these guys in his kitchen who tried to kill him. I took one of them out automatically. I was trying to get the others, but one got me instead. That's when Shalimar came in and took care of him for me." Brennan said smirking.  
  
Shalimar continued the story. "Then we were driving back to Sanctuary. A cop pulled us over, a car almost caused us an accident, and the darn garage door wouldn't open." She said. "So Brennan 'fixed' it and passed out." Shalimar finished.  
  
"Well," Adam said taking all the information. "We can move Bill to a secure location, if he wants." Adam said turning to Dr. Palance. Bill smiled. "That would be great. But I still want to keep up with my work." He explained. "No problem." Adam said. "Jesse and Emma will be on that immediately." The two nodded and got ready for a mission of their own.  
  
"Thanks, Brennan, Shalimar." Bill said to his friends. Brennan smiled. "Anytime Doc." "Yeah, Let us know how everything works out." Shalimar said. Bill nodded. "Sure. Good bye everyone." "See you later Doc." Brennan said and Dr. Palace got himself ready to go.  
  
In the Helix:  
  
"What do you thing Adam will do?" Emma asked Jesse about the 'incident' earlier. "I'm not sure." Jesse said smiling. "I don't think he expected that." "Yeah." Emma agreed. There was a short silence that Jesse broke.  
  
"So, you don't happen to have plans tonight do you?" He asked slowly. "Not yet." Emma said with a small smile. "Great." Jesse said. "Want to do something? Together?" He asked hopeful. "Of course!" Emma said. "How about dinner?" She suggested. "Alright!" Jesse said smiling brightly. Bill got on board and Jesse raised the Helix off the ground.  
  
Sanctuary:  
  
Adam adjusted his tie and smiled at himself in the mirror. "I can do this." He said to his reflection. Adam cleared his throat and headed out towards the rec room.  
  
He smiled at Brennan and Shalimar sitting comfortably on the couch. Shalimar was curled up on Brennan's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. The two were watching a movie, but neither seemed too interested in it.  
  
Adam cleared his throat once again. Brennan and Shalimar looked over to see their leader all dressed up. "Looking good Adam." Shalimar said playfully. "Good luck on you date, not that you'll need it." Brennan said. "Scientist and scientist, how perfect is that?" he said.  
  
Adam couldn't help but laugh. 'Yup. She was perfect.' Adam thought. 'Charlene, wow.' He couldn't wait. "Well, I'm off." Adam said grinning gleefully. "Bye." Shalimar and Brennan said in unison and returned their attention to the screen.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Hope you all liked it! I had fun writing it! For those of you who happen to like my stuff (however few that may be, lol) I do plan on writing another fic soon! I have some ideas, but I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! And please, please, please review! Thanks a lot! Btw: Charlene was K. C's idea.  
  
K. C: I know it wasn't much with Adam, but at least I did something! Thanks for the suggestion, it helped a lot! :D thanks for always reviewing! Love ya! :D  
  
Lark_Heart: thanks for the reviews! They really do mean a lot! I'm glad you like it! :D  
  
Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental: glad you're a Brennan fan! lol! He's fine! :D calm down, everythings ok! lol! I'm really glad you got into it though! Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! He he! Thanks so much for the reviews! :D  
  
Elemental Psionic: I can't wait for Victor's! :D Want the address to send fan mail asking for an autographed pic of Forbes? E-mail me at peace_eater@yahoo.com and I'll give you it! Thanks for the reviews! :D  
  
bri: I'm soooo happy you're a B/S fan! I love B/S! they are the best for each other! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
Marie: glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :D 


End file.
